


The Howls of the Caged

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [15]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, it all catches up to her, she needs to do something, takes the leap, wendy decides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy is told of a life changing decision she does not agree with, so does the only thing she can. Cry for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howls of the Caged

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

The sky was barren, a lustrous cobalt.

 

As empty and as dark as Wendy felt. Her parents had told her that day about her impending marriage to that odious man. She felt flushed with anger, at that stupid weasel for chasing her and herself, for deciding to leave the once place where she truly knew happiness.

 

Forlornly she glanced towards the open window before she felt a surge of panic and fear slice through her. She ran and clutched the window frame, inhaling before screaming to the heavens.

 

“PETER! PETER PAN! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK I CAN’T WAIT ANY LONGER!”

 

Wendy continued to howl refusing to acknowledge her parents fervent banging on her locked door. Hot tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

 

“I’m here Wendybird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
